Links
by RobinRocks
Summary: There's a darkness in L's soul, and ironically, it's called Light. LxLight 50 Sentences challenge.


Ah, the 50-sentence challenge. Something I never thought I would do until I was coerced by AutmnDynasty into doing a _Code Geass_ one. I found it waaaaay more fun than I thought I would and let her pick another set for me to do LxLight...

There was a set with "apples", "light" and "bound" (among other things) - but noooooooo...

She picked this one.

Links

_Death Note_ – LxLight 50 Sentences

**1) Motion**

The motion of L's hand in the act of dropping one sugar cube after another into his coffee is probably one that Light should be less interested in.

**2) Cool **

Though maybe the only reason Light is fixated with L's hands is because they always feel cool against his own skin, even when L is using them to pin him down against the mattress on a nightly basis.

**3) Young**

L tells Misa that it's all the sugar that keeps him looking much younger than he is, but Light thinks it's probably more to do with his mental age.

**4) Last**

"Would you like my last bite of cake, Light-kun?" L asks sweetly; knowing Light will disgustedly refuse anyway.

**5) Wrong**

Although Light knows it pisses L off no end that he insists on saying he's wrong, he protests against the unfair Kira instigations anyway, knowing too that it won't matter to L either way later tonight.

**6) Gentle**

Maybe it's because L is so much physically smaller than him, but the detective isn't as gentle with him as Light had originally expected him to be.

**7) One**

For Light, there has been a whole string of nameless, faceless girls, crowned by Misa Amane; but for L, Light is the only one.

**8) Thousand**

"Jeez, you have like a thousand more!" Light protests in response to being hauled off his chair by the chain when L leaps off his own seat in search of a lost Skittle.

**9) King**

Accidentally-on-purposely nudging the board off-balance is L's response to Light's declaration of "King me".

**10) Learn**

It's a pity that Light won't learn not to take the sugar bowl away from L at breakfast when he's only put in seven spoonfuls.

**11) Blur**

Sometimes, Light's dreams bleed with a blur of things he's sure have never happened – dreams of notebooks and apples and a strange creature dressed in black; but when he wakes up, he finds that the only thing clutched tightly in his arms is L.

**12) Wait**

L is impatient at the best of times, a factor lending itself to Light often ending up in the office only half-dressed in the mornings; furiously muttering about how L wouldn't wait for him to get all his clothes on.

**13) Change**

"Because _some_ people like to change what they wear from day to day!" Light snaps irritably, in response to L inquiring why it just took him ten minutes to choose a sweater.

**14) Command**

They only go to bed when L says so, never when Light does; because when L says so, it's a command.

**15) Hold**

L is very sharp and bony and he squirms about a lot, but Light holds him tight anyway.

**16) Need**

Light and L have never needed anyone else as much as they need one another, and it would be nice to believe that neither of them will ever need anyone else ever again.

**17) Vision**

Light finds that L completely invading his field of vision is a pleasant change from computer screens all day long.

**18) Attention**

Light can never make up his mind whether L's habit of focusing all of his attention onto only one part of his suspect's body at a time is one that he likes or not.

**19) Soul**

There's a darkness inhabiting a part of L's soul – and ironically, it's called _Light_.

**20) Picture**

Light is quite certain that L throwing all the pictures of Misa's latest photo shoot – given to him by the young model herself as a gift for her 'beloved boyfriend' – into the trash was no accident.

**21) Fool**

Matsuda is really such a comic fool at times that Light is sure L must only keep him around for entertainment purposes.

**22) Mad**

L goes very quiet and sulky when he's really mad – and Light always finds it painful to sit down the next day.

**23) Child**

Watching L lick contentedly at the ice cream he demanded that Watari bring him makes Light think that the brat must have gotten away with absolute murder as a child.

**24) Now**

Light learned the hard way not to push L off and say "Not _now_, okay?"

**25) Shadow **

What unsettles Light most about L is how he fluctuates in his opinion regarding Light's likelihood of being Kira; that sometimes he accuses him without a shadow of a doubt even between kisses.

**26) Goodbye**

L often clutches the chain tightly in his sleep, as though he never wants to say goodbye – and the feel of the chain against his palm assures him that, as long as it's there, he won't have to.

**27) Hide**

Light had never realised that L possesses a sense of humour that would be tickled by hiding in a closet from Matsuda when the hapless detective wants to know if he's filed these documents correctly.

**28) Fortune**

L persistently holds out half of his fortune cookie until Light grudgingly takes and eats it; the fortune itself ignored on the desktop.

**29) Safe**

Light finds it interesting that L can suspect him being of Kira yet still appear to think himself perfectly safe when constantly six feet from him; though perhaps that has rather a bit less to do with him being 'Kira'…

**30) Ghost**

"If you're Kira and you kill me," L says suddenly, completely out of nowhere, "I'll come back and haunt you, Light-kun,"; to which Light sardonically replies that at least the Ghostbusters won't go out of business.

**31) Book**

It's an interesting point to note about L that, although his spoken Japanese is utterly flawless, Light has yet to see him read a book that isn't in English – though perhaps noticing such a thing only indicates that Light should stop looking at him so much.

**32) Eye**

L's eyes are so very endlessly black that sometimes, lying stickily and sleepily beneath him, Light feels as though the detective is dragging him beneath the depths of them to purposely drown him and thus keep him for all eternity.

**33) Never**

"Never," L says rather sharply, when Light teasingly asks him if he'd ever fall for Misa.

**34) Sing**

The best thing about Misa singing loudly late at night to some trashy J-Pop song is that it drowns out of the creaking springs of their bed.

**35) Sudden**

L and Light don't leave the investigation building a whole lot; partly because of the chain and partly because Light got fed up of L's sudden but frequent detours into candy stores.

**36) Stop**

L can do a rather uncanny impression of a deaf person when Light hisses at him through gritted teeth to stop doing _that_ with those _damned cherry stems_.

**37) Time**

Maybe L was born without a working means of gauging time, but Light disagrees very strongly that 4:30am "isn't late".

**38) Wash**

Perhaps L had more perverted reasons for suggesting that he and Light shower together, but the teenager still always ends up washing his back for him, because by the time he's done it holding a sponge in that _stupid_ way the water has all gone cold.

**39) Torn**

Light always gets a very strange sense of _déjà vu_ whenever L asks him to tear him off a strip of paper so that he can scribble something down, but he can never think why.

**40) History**

When Light asks offhandedly where L got the six-foot-chain-and-handcuff idea from, the detective mutters something about case-file history and then changes the subject rather quickly.

**41) Power**

Apparently even _L_ isn't above a pun or two involving his suspect's English name; because one night, when the power blows out and leaves them in the dark, L smirks and says that it's okay, he still has Light.

**42) Bother**

Being chained to L is really so tiresome at times that Light often thinks he wouldn't bother to get out of bed in the morning – but the chain foils _those_ plans, too.

**43) God**

"Kira is not God," L says, looking at Light as though hoping this will elicit some reaction from the boy other than his agreement.

**44) Wall**

"It's a _wall_, Light-kun," L says, as though he thinks Light is an idiot for asking what exactly that long stack of sugar cubes _is_.

**45) Naked**

Honestly, Light thinks that L would probably just wander around naked if he could get away with it – he wears three garments on a normal day, though only two if he can't find where Light threw his underwear.

**46) Drive**

L says that he can't drive and, taking note of the way that L often completely spaces out, chasing some self-absorbed, percentage-riddled thought train, Light thinks that this is probably for the best.

**47) Harm**

Though Light doesn't believe that he is – or ever has been – Kira, he doesn't think it unreasonable that at times he would like to harm L so much that he ceases to be alive anymore.

**48) Precious**

L once called Light 'the thing that was most precious' to him – though he said it in English, maybe hoping that Light wouldn't understand so that it didn't sound like he was making a promise that could cost him his life.

**49)**** Hunger**

Light isn't sure if L is always eating because he is actually always hungry, or simply because he always likes to have something in his mouth; for the record, he likes the second option better.

**50) Believe**

L whispering "I _want_ to believe you…" into Light's hair is the only thing that has ever made the boy cry.


End file.
